The Town Called Ozzy
by chachingmel123
Summary: Tadashi Hamada wakes up in a big city with several others with a voice claiming they died and was brought back. In disbelief, he escapes along with some people and makes his way back to his house only for him to run back hurt by those he loved the most.
1. Chapter 1

ummery: Tadashi Hamada wakes up in a big city with several others with a voice claiming they died and was brought back. In disbelief, he escapes along with some people and makes his way back to his house only for him to run back hurt by those he loved the most.

I do not own Big Hero 6.

Enjoy!

"Reforming complete" he heard after the roar flame.

He opened his eyes and found a piercing light that made his eyes close shut before adjusting and opening them again.

Tadashi found himself dressed in a white tracksuit and there were people around who were also in a white tracksuit and looking just as confused.

"Welcome to Ozzy city." said, a computerised voice. "I know your confused so let me tell you this. You all have been brought back from the dead because certain people think you should be given a second chance in life. You may wish to stay in this city and make a great contribution to it or you can leave and resume your past lives."

Silence?

What?

"If you wish to remain dead, we have a painless way to do it" continued the voice. "However, if you wish to leave, the exit is right on your left. Have a happy second life"

And than the message repeated itself, as more people began to appear.

Tadashi had no idea what was going on but if he could leave and there was nobody to stop him...

He gladly walked to the left, in his mind was all his friends, his little brother, his Aunt and Pizza.

God, he wanted a slice of Pizza so badly.

However, one doesn't simply come back to life, one year after their death, the world doesn't work like that.

Tadashi exited to the left and found himself on the street to the Lucky Cat Café.

He really could go home.

He must have looked weird, as he made his way to the closed Café and knocked on the door hard, for several minutes.

He know Hiro would no doubt be up at this point.

After a minute or so he saw his Aunt came into view after coming down the steps in her PJS followed by a slight annoyed looking Hiro.

They both looked like they hadn't aged, so he had no idea how long it had been since he saw them last.

However, when both of them saw him, Aunt Cass sleepy eyes widen in shock and she stopped.

Hiro eyes went round.

But than Tadashi was shocked when he saw his brother glare at him through the glass, with genuine hatred.

He continued to knock.

Aunt Cass walked to the door to let him in, only for Hiro to stop her at the door.

Tadashi could hear every word of what happened next through the thin gaps in the door.

"Hiro" said, Aunt Cass.

"Don't let him in" said, Hiro. "Its a trap. He might take you hostage to get to me. That's not Tadashi"

What?

What did he mean he wasn't him!?

"Open the door" said, Tadashi. "Its cold out here"

Both Aunt Cass and Hiro went white hearing his voice.

"Leave, or I'm calling the cops" said, Aunt Cass trusting Hiro on this.

"What?" he said. "Its me, Aunt Cass, Hiro."

Both of them backed away from the door.

"Leave" said, Aunt Cass. "You must be some sick freak to torment us like this. Tadashi has been dead for almost two years"

"What?" he said, "I'm not dead"

Hiro went up the steps and came back with something purple on his arms.

What is that-

Hiro fired, it went right through the glass and grazed his arm, drawing blood.

Tadashi could only stare as his mind was struggling to comprehend what was happening before it accepted the pain.

"That was a warning shot" said, Hiro. "Your not a cyborg but I'm not letting you in so you can hurt my family. Leave"

"Hiro, I-" began Tadashi.

Hiro shot him soundly in the chest.

Blood was everywhere and his brain went into survival mode as his Aunt called the police and ambulance.

Hiro had shot him.

Hiro had actually shot him with a blaster.

He looked at Hiro and what looked back at him was coldness and a promises that the next shot, would be far more dangerous to him.

Why?

Tadashi heart snapped and he wanted to scream but what could he do but walk away?

Out of self preservation, he began to walk around, with each step he lost more blood.

Why?

Why did things happen this way?

He finally succumbed to his injuries and the last thing he heard was the sound of the ambulance in the background.

He was sure he was going to die.

Die, after being shunned by his own home.

But than he felt warmth and his eyes snapped out to see a hospital ceiling, he tried to get up only to wince in pain.

He looked down to see his arm and chest were bandages up.

The very places that Hiro shot him.

The physical pain told him it had been real.

However, the emotional pain was very greater.

The one person that forced him out of despair after his parents death, had tried to kill him.

The way Hiro looked at him was forever burned into his mind.

However, while he was in disappear, he was suddenly jolted out of it by the sound of crying.

He was shocked to discover he wasn't alone and he was in fact apart of a huge row of people, all with life threatening injuries.

Many of them had done what he had done, and went back to their family only to be met with misfortune.

Some were even being dragged away by the government to become test subjects for the rest of their lives.

While others, went out and found out the harsh reality that their world was gone.

Some tried to end themselves while others just realised they would never be able to fit in.

All of them had never met, but they all had one thing in common.

Time.

There time was up and the world wasn't going to stop so that they could pick up where they left off.

People came in wheeling chemicals and shouting.

"If any of you wish to remain dead, raise your head"

Several people raised their hands and Tadashi was very tempted to raise his, he was willing to remain dead.

Having his own family turn on him...wasn't it better if he was dead? It seemed to be better for them if he went and never came back.

But despite that, he had questions.

What happened to Callaghan?

Why was Hiro so hostile towards him?

Wouldn't a normal person reaction be denial but at least let him talk him into convincing them he was legit?

Hell, Baymax had his DNA, the robot would know it was him.

It was because of this that Tadashi didn't want to die.

We'll, not yet.

Even though they hurt him, he would always love them no matter what.

If he can't be there presently, he could always be there for them in the shadows.

Some people in the room passed away on the spot after drinking the liquid and their bodies dissolved, instantly replaced by another batch of injured people.

"Those of you who do not wish to die" said, the man. "You will be given clothes, a new name and an apartment to stay in. You can be who you want to be"

Be?

Tadashi realised, they let him go on purse.

They let him go to teach him what would happen if he ever claimed to be who he was again if they wanted to survive.

He was given new clothes, he essentially wore what he had on before, minus the hat and everything was blue.

He walked out of the hospital the following day and was lead to his new apartment, the apartment was chocked full of stuff including a computer and the first thing he did was google himself and he was shocked at what he found.

'Tadashi Hamada, A robotic inventor died at the young age of 18 from a burning building while saving his professor. Alastar Callaghan, is currently doing a 93 prison sentence for starting a fire that killed the inventor and causing the complete destruction of Billionaire Alistair Krei newest building"

"What?" said, Tadashi before googling the man's name to find out not only was he alive but he himself had apparently died like a morn.

As he dug deeper, he discovered the people now calling themselves, big hero 6.

"Wait, a minute." said, Tadashi, looking at the red suited robot in the middle. "Baymax?"

Of course he recognised his own robot, he had spent weeks just trying to come up with the design.

He went deeper and discovered videos of Baymax fighting, which he wasn't supposed to do at all.

"Oh, my god. Hiro, what did you do to my robot?" said, Tadashi, if there was one person who was familiar enough to alter Baymax into a fighting robot, than it had to be Hiro.

If Hiro was involved.

Suddenly his friends faces began to fill out behind the helmets and suits.

What the hell were they doing!?

Fighting on the streets and letting Hiro be reckless?

He wanted to call so badly them and give each of them an earful of his rage.

How dare they be okay with Hiro putting himself in the line of fire!

The only thing that calmed him down, was finding out he could actually google Hiro, and found out Hiro now attended the school he used to attend and was now putting his smarts to good use.

It almost made up for the fact, Hiro was looking for trouble night and day.

Almost.

He got an idea to hack into Baymax and use him to keep an eye on Hiro, but that would require a far more powerful computer which he didn't have the money for.

Damn.

Was he supposed to find a job than?

How?

He went looking for any way and found that there was an opening at Krei tech.

He didn't even have to move into the city, he could work from home.

However, to his surprise, all they required was a contact information and the applicants to undergo a test.

A very vigorous test which Tadashi was more than happy to go through because he had nothing better to do.

The test ended up taking him several days to complete before sending it off.

He was just making coffee when he got a ping and open his new email, a month later.

'Congratulations Mister Shawney, you have been accepted for the position however, after reviewing you test, we have decided that your over qualified for this position. We would like to offer you the title of Leading director for one of our top secret projects. Please contact us if you are interested so we can talk about salary and a plan if you are unable to make the trip to the site on a daily bases"

And of course he took the job, the company made sure to inform him about the encrypted messages they would send him and that he would be in a private chat constantly with the rest of the team since he was unable to be there personally.

When he woke up the next morning, he opened his laptop, putt on his fake glasses and began to work with the team of brain acts who didn't like answering to somebody so young so he had to prove himself to them.

However, after getting the details and typing, it soon became apparent that he knew what he was doing and within days, he sent over a blueprint to fix their biggest problem, signing his name on the work and making sure to inform those higher than him of this important blueprint.

He decided to turn in for the night, he logged off and than went bed.

In the dream world, he had no idea of the storm he was causing on the other side of the world.

You see the project he was the head of, was one of those projects that the world can only dream of because they didn't have the tech or the tools to actually start making it into a reality.

It was a wait project.

But he had come in and sent in a blueprint that was actually possible in the eyes of the world.

You just don't do that without the investors hearing about it and the media.

And scene!


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Big Hero 6.

Enjoy!

Tadashi didn't realise it, but he was actually half way across the world, he was deep in night time while it was afternoon back at San Fransokyo.

Alastar Krei was having lunch in his office when his Assistant burst through the door.

"What is it, Judy? Didn't I tell you not to disturb me while I'm eating?" Said Krei.

"Sorry, sir." Said Judy. "I just wanted to tell you that one of our 'It's not possible in this current age' projects, just became possible. Thanks to a blueprint that was sent in. The project head is also providing notes to straighten the mess"

"Who?" Said Krei.

"His name is Shawn, he was hired to be the head of Project AR, after completing that infamously long questionnaire," said Judy, as Krei eyes widen. "But what makes him far more interesting is that he claims to be from the Town named Ozzy"

And Krei almost spat out his sushi and said. "You mean that town that breeds nothing but excellence?"

A normal person doesn't know about this town, but when you become a little bit high up there, you learn the name and how desired a citizen was.

Nobody know how the town did it, but everybody that came out of there were amazing in certain subjects.

But nobody could find the town, which was defiantly for the town people own safety, the number of people who wanted to kidnap one of them was too high.

"At first we were sceptical," said Judy. "But the nerds down below have been calling him a genius of all geniuses ever since they read his answers for the questionnaire. He's not even 20 and yet, he just sent in a blueprint for one of the major problems the project has. And of course, we copyrighted it, sir, the instant those below know what it was. I don't think there is any doubt about us securing an inventor from that town. His brain is unlike anything we have ever seen before"

"Well, if he can make that project really possible then I'll promote him to head of development," said Krei. "This is great. I'll call the investors and the media. We'll get more money back in this"

It was always an exciting time when he can tell the investors that one of their projects they were funding was going somewhere.

#Town Called Ozzy several hours later#

Tadashi groaned as he woke up, he thought he was okay with it but this was the fourth 'being chased down by his loved ones' nightmare this week.

He was getting used to waking up and not seeing Hiro snoring butt beside him, not smelling his Aunts cooking in the morning, not receiving texts from his friends, not having to go to school.

Now his day was filled with, breakfast, gym ordering parts from the service desk, work, lunch, gym again, work, break, work again, dinner, maybe take out, work, then sleep.

His life schedule had been completely redone.

He was living a life completely separate from his friends and family, something he never even thought of before.

He got up, did his morning routine, hit the gym and then came back and sat down at his computer, he logged into the protected chat room for Krei Tech, only to open his inbox and see a message that caused him complete turmoil.

The time had come for the company to ask for his photo.

Well, damn it.

"Krei has already met me," he said, yes, indeed he had, stopping the man from walking away with his brother's invention was quite the first impression.

He would grew a beard if he wasn't so hairless around the chin.

He couldn't disguise his voice either, the rest of the chat had already heard it and they had seen his face.

Why was taking pictures so atrocious for him?

He spent quite a few minutes thinking about how he was going to do this.

And then it hit him.

Maybe, he didn't need to change his appearance, but how he came across in a photo?

Couldn't you tell twins apart if you could tell their personality we're the complete opposite of each other?

But all his photos until now gave off the feeling of a well mannered, well-groomed person who was very reliable and wouldn't intentionally raise a hand on somebody for no reason.

Curse his angelic face.

What he needed to do was to get out of his comfort zone for this, slab some grease on him if he had to, look less cheery and bright.

Thank you, God, for sending a person to invent photo filters.

This began his trail and error, in many he looked uncomfortable or out of place, you really can't do much with his model citizen face.

And then when he was just about to give up and send in a regular photo, he struck gold.

"Is that me?" He said the photo before him was him being another kind of inventor, an inventor that wouldn't bat an eye at how dirty he got while building his inventions.

His eyes weren't large and brimming with hope, they were low, slightly bored and was far more mature then he was, the kind of person who would frequently send somebody out to get food for them or interject if somebody offered.

The feeling he gave off was completely different to the point that you couldn't even tell it was him unless you had engraved his face into your mind.

He decided to go with this, he put a blue cap on with the words 'Ozzy U' on the back and front, he then tried his hardest not to smile and convey boredom with his eyes.

He took a picture and thought it came out quite well, indeed he was a teenager.

He then sent it in and switched to the chat, he used typing instead of video chat to communicate and looked at the pictures of the work sent in, then he tried to come up with a schedule for everybody.

He looked at what the others had sent in for him to assess.

Things were going well, he was finally putting order into a project where egos clashed and paychecks we're happily cashed in.

He was a miracle worker, once they all began to see him as a leader and a boss.

While he was working, he had no idea about the revelation happening in San Fransokyo thanks to Baymax.

He had no idea that his little brother and his friends were checking every hospital in the city while he slept.

Even if they did find him, being almost killed by your own family wasn't magically going to go away.

It was a mental blow and Tadashi couldn't think of his little brother now without thinking of him with a blaster in hand ready to finish him off.

Tadashi woke up and checked the news while he sat down with a strawberry milkshake.

"Hmm, Krei Tech is trending?" He said, he clicked on the link and a video came up, it was Alistair Krei in a suit, addressing the media in front of his rebuilt company building.

"Press. People of the city and the world" said Krei. "I've come to you today, to announce the green light of a project that has baffled even my top scientist and robotic experts. Ladies and Gentleman, I give you Project A.R!"

The three screens behind him showed the construction of a very impressive digital logo.

Tadashi recognised that logo, as the project he was working on.

Everybody they gasped.

"Now what is Project A.R?" Said Krei. "It is the future of mankind. It will completely revolutionize how we as a species go about our everyday lives. For this project, we had to search the globe for the best and brightest people. Every single one of them had to go through rigorous testing, which took days to complete. We have found the best people to completely change the lives of the common male and female." Before he said. "So you must be wondering, why am I announcing this now? Let me tell you. Until recently, this project just wasn't possible even with the latest Krei Tech, I had to offer. This project needed technology that we as a world simply did not have at this moment. It's been in limbo for 9 years because of this"

The man was good with getting people invested.

"That was until now," he said, "My company has recently managed to secure a very cable person. He first applied as a regular inventor, but after seeing his mind, I know he was the best person to be the leader for this project and I was not wrong. Ever since he was appointed, he has fixed one of the main issues with the project and has put everybody on a schedule. But that is not the most shocking thing about him." And then he dropped a bombshell. "The leader of Project A.R is only 18 years old"

Never in his whole life had Tadashi seen, such a big uproar.

Not even Hiro had made, a crowd of people go insane like this.

This was sport level insane.

Tadashi could almost see the thousands of heads move at the revelation of his age.

"Yes, I know what your thinking, he's young but what matters is that he is worthy to be the leader of Project A.R," said Krei. "He will lead the whole race into a new age and Krei Tech will give him and his team our full backing and support. We have already locked every piece of work they have produced and will protect all their identity's and locations. We hide them so well, even I do not know where they are located. And as this project progresses, we will give you updates as the project races to the finish line. We will tell you, the public when this will be implanted in your everyday lives. We will enter this new age of technology together. All we ask of you is to wait"

The comments were just blowing up.

The guy may cut corners some times, but he had never lied about having new tech coming to the market and that reputation contributing to the hype.

Hype, he was thankfully not there in person to see.

He looked out the window and saw a peaceful day with nobody talking about any big projects.

The Town of Ozzy was still quiet with a layer of depression in the air.

He wonders how different it was in San Fransokyo.

#San Fransokyo#

"I need it. I need it!" Said Fred.

"You don't even know what it is, yet," said Honey Lemon.

"I want anything that is going to make my life easier." Said Fred.

"I'm still shocked that the leader of this thing is only 18," said Go-Go Tango. "If Krei released his name, Professor Granville would be on him so fast, she would leave skid marks."

"I know what you mean, lots of top tier places want him," said Wasabi, scrolling through his phone. "Just look at these articles. I've never seen so many places wanting to steal one guy before."

"It's a good thing his identity is protected," said Go-Go. "A guy who can impress the top geeks at Krei tech would have kidnappers at his door in no time."

They then saw Hiro depressed eyes.

Honey Lemon put her hand on him and said. "Hiro, it's going to be okay. You can not change what happened. Nobody thought it was even possible that he could be alive"

"Yeah, but I shot him," said Hiro. "I don't even know if he survived. I can't tell him sorry. I should have captured him and interrogated not go straight for murder"

And they all silent, what could they say?

They didn't even know if Tadashi survived it or he had managed to run and be helped.

Suddenly Hiro got a text and said.

"Krei's been kidnapped, again"

They all got up slowly.

Fred opened the chamber with their suits inside.

Ever since the announcement of Project A.R., the man had been kidnapped every night this week.

Here we go again.

And scene!


End file.
